1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connector assembly and, more particularly, to a board connector assembly that has a receptacle connector and a plug connector. Each of the receptacle connector and the plug connector has an insulative housing and a metal reinforcing member mounted on the insulative housing to prevent the insulative housing from being damaged due to repetitive engagements and disengagements between the receptacle connector and the plug connector. Therefore, structural strength and durability of the board connector assembly are improved.
2. Description of Related Art
A board connector assembly is used to connect different circuit boards and has a receptacle connector and a plug connector mounted respectively on the circuit board. By way of the board connector assembly, the circuit boards are electrically connected. Board connector assemblies on portable devices such as smart phones are downsized greatly, such that the structural strength and lifespan of each of the receptacle connectors and plug connectors of the board connector assemblies are lowered.
Taiwan patent application No. 095127280 discloses a board connector assembly that has a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The receptacle connector has a first insulative housing and multiple first terminals mounted on the first insulative housing. The plug connector has a second insulative housing and multiple second terminals mounted on the second insulative housing. However, neither of the first and second insulative housings has any reinforcing elements. After repetitive engagements and disengagements, the receptacle connector and the plug connector are easily ruptured and damaged.
Taiwan patent application No. 102145411 discloses a board connector assembly that has a first insulative housing and multiple first terminals mounted on the first insulative housing. The plug connector has a second insulative housing and multiple second terminals mounted on the second insulative housing. Furthermore, both the receptacle connector and plug connector have guiding members to ensure the two connectors are engaged with each other precisely and correctly. However, neither of the receptacle connector and the plug connector has any reinforcing elements, such that the board connector assembly is ruptured easily after repetitive engagements and disengagements of the receptacle connector and the plug connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a board connector assembly, a receptacle connector and a plug connector thereof to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.